Survival Of The Fittest
This is the eighth episode of Survivor: Congo Challenges Immunity Challenge: Take the Reins The castaways are to pull onto two ropes linked to a platform where balls will be placed. The objective is to keep the ball on the platform longer than the other castaways. Every ten minutes, the castaways' hands are to move down to the next notch. Once thirty minutes have elapsed, another ball will be placed, adding to the difficulty. The last person to drop their ball(s) wins. Winner: Russell Story Night 19 LUBA The Luba tribe returns from Tribal Council after a blindside and Emily explains how things worked out for her at her first Tribal. Russell is seen mad, as he is very angry Leann flipped on him. He talks with Cody about their position, as Cody agrees they will have to fight hard to survive. Meanwhile, at the main camp, the castaways talk with Leann about her decision, and she says she is fini with it, since she never liked Sawyer anyway, she just hopes the other three will have her back, which they promise to do. Neil confesses he was very scared when he kept seeing his name come up and that he is glad he is still here. Russell talks with Leann and they argue over the woman's decision, Leann says she is playing her own game and Russell says she will be gone right after him. Russell says he will not give up, he still wants to rule the game, he only needs new cards. Day 20 BANTU It's early in the day as Tyler comes in with treemail, which everyone seems excited to hear. He reads the not, which strongly indicates a merge, leaving everyone even more excited. Yana confesses how happy she is she made the merge with both of her idols and now the game will really start. Adam is seen hugging Trish and confessing that this is one more step forward, he has an idol, he has allies, he just needs to play his cards right to achieve success. LUBA At Luba, Sidney is the one reading the note, that also leaves everyone super excited. Emily is happy she will be back with her old ally Adam and that as a fan, she has reached the merge. Sidney comments the game will shift now, and that she will have to analyze all her options for her to make it until day 39 and win the whole game. Russell says it's the perfect chance to turn things around over Luba, he only needs numbers by his side. KALA The Bantu tribe arrives at the old Luba's camp, carrying all their stuff and are welcomed with a party. Adam says he is back at his home, and there's no better place to start this new journey. some castaways meet for the first time as the music is happy and joy is everywhere on Congo, as Finn describes it. The castaways open a chest to find all sorts of food and props to put together their new tribe flag and everything else. Finn is the one who reads the note, welcoming the castaways to a new phase in the game, as he seems excited to have reached this stage and is ready to start playing. The castaways find out the merge color is brown and are already discussing tribe names. Neil suggests a bird's name that is common in Congo, but no one seems to appreciate it a lot. Then, Emily gives the idea of naming the tribe after Tarzan's gorilla mother in the Disney movies, which is accepted by everyone else, leaving her happy she named the merged tribe. The castaways start eating and toasting, as they pass the wine bottle around, so everyone can have a taste of it. Yana confesses, she just wants to get through this phase so she can start strategizing. Russell needs to time to makes his plans, as his "Bantu alliance" is outnumbered, and also Leann flipped to the other side, leaving the game 9-3. Later in the day, Emily, Adam, Trish, Sidney, Neil and Tyler all meet in a pond to discuss their state in the game. They promise they stick with each other as need they need Finn, Yana and Leann to get majority and rule the game, but they promise each other the Final 6, under Adam's lead. Sidney confesses she likes her Luba tribe members, but she isn't that sure of her position within the alliance. Yana meets with Finn so they can decide what to do. Finn explains he thinks it's stupid to go against the Luba members right now, while Yana wants to make a move and break the Luba's main alliance apart. Yana finds some time to talk with Russell privately, and he explains his position in the tribe and how she needs to make a move against the core six. Yana ponders about using her idol to save the Bantu members. Day 21 KALA It's early in the morning and Russell explains the plain to Cody and Hope, about how they need to keep quiet, but that he is working on getting them the numbers. They all make a pact and Cody confesses he feels confident playing by Russell's side, as he seems so smart. Emily talks with Leann and asks her about her position, Leann tells Emily she is by her side. In a confessional, she explains she is a free agent, and that for now, it's better for her to stick with the Luba tribe. Adam and Trish talk with Finn about him and Yana being loyal to Luba, and he says they are and that they can trust him. Trish likes Finn and tells Adam they should trust him. Cody and Hope come back with treemail and the girl reads it. Russell whispers to Cody they need to win it and they can't let Adam have it as he is their main target. Adam confesses he feels he could be in danger, and that winning immunity and making sure neither of Russell or Cody gets it is his job at the challenge. It's time for the immunity challenge and the castaways arrive to see for the first time the immunity necklace. A Tribal necklace, full of spears and artificial plants. The challenge starts and the castaways are still, balancing their balls. Minutes in the challenge, Leann is seen having trouble balancing the ball, but she makes a safe recover, while Hope also has trouble, but isn't able to balance it out, so she is the first out of the challenge. The castaways keep balancing and aout of nowhere, Neil ball drops while Leann keeps having trouble, so after Neil is out, she gives up and her ball drops. We see Finn ball moving as he can't recover it and is also out of the challenge. Trish ball moves a little and so does Tyler's. Trish is able to recover, Tyler is not, and seconds apart from round two, the young player leaves the challenge. It's time for round two, making it even more complicated for Trish who drops her ball and right behind her Emily also can't save hers. Russell is seen having more trouble and so does Adam, they seize each other up, but none of them drop their ball. After some time, Cody is the one who drops it. It's time to move to round 3, making things even harder. Seconds into the round, Sidney balls drops, leaving only three. Yana is seen as a statue, while Russell and Adam keep fighting their balls. Round three is coming to an end, and Russell and Adam are about to drop their balls, but they keep fighting, but seconds away from stage four, one ball drops, and it's Adam's. With two balls in, it's down to Yana and Russell, Russell keeps suffering, while Yana seems comfortable. Russell stares at Yana, trying to communicate with her by look, Yana looks at him and seems to be think about what to do. She gets her focus back, shakes her head and stays in the challenge. After some minutes, Russell is dancing with the balls and Yana starts getting out of balance for the first time. In the end, one ball drops and it's Yana's. So Russell wins the first individual challenge. The tribe comes back from the challenge and Russell is glad he got the necklace around his neck, while Cody is worried he may be in trouble now. Later in the day, the whole original Luba tribe is by themselves at the main camp plus Leann. Adam brings up the game talk and suggests they split their votes for Hope and Cody. Everyone seems okay with the plan as Yana confesses the splitting the vote thing could give her more options to flip, while Adam is worried the split vote could screw his game. Finn and Sidney are together, washing some spots and they talk with each other. Sidney remembers their time together on original Luba and shares he insecurities with Finn, who says he will back her up if needed, confessing he likes Sid a lot and that he sees both of them going far. Yana goes tell Russell about the plan to split the votes, giving them room to make a move on Adam. Russell is happy and explains that separately to Hope and Cody. Cody is worried this might be his only chance. Finn and Yana meet for the last time, Yana tries to push for Finn to make a move with her without sparing their idol, while Finn says it's not the time. Yana has a final confessional she is having a hard trouble deciding what to do, but she also says that even if she is eager to vote Adam out, she won't do it alone, but she insists that this game is all about taking risks. At Tribal Council, Adam and Russell are pointed out as the biggest threats and old tribal lines seem to still divide the tribe. In the end, Yana and Finn stick with Luba, no one plays idols, and Cody is voted out in a 5-4-3 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes